me of all people
by fluffy'slova4life
Summary: sango and kagome at a new college? wonder what could happen......
1. me of all ppl

Hi ya! Well this is my first fic! YAY! He he....ok...ummm..... uhhh.... well then I am obliviously  
  
wasting my time rite here so... read and review when your done, Kay? Thanks!   
  
OH! And if u think I own IY then why the heck would I be begging for reviews and writing and  
  
rewriting this fic for u? Uuuhh huh that's wut I thought!- if your that thick and still think I own  
  
IY well here's a wake up call for ya *ahem* "I DO NOT OWN IY! GET IT? I DISCLAIM  
  
EVER THING IN THIS FIC EXCEPT FOR ME! DUH! I BELONG TO ME! OK?" Ok  
  
then .::back to sweet normal self::. Read and review please and thank you!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
********  
  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
  
Kagome stirred from the alarm clock. 'Ugh...damn out of all the things I had to buy it was an  
  
alarm clock!' she sat up in her comfy bed. Just blinking for awhile. Then it dawned on her why  
  
she had to wake up so early. "Aww shit!" she through the covers off. Stumbled out of her bed,  
  
and went to her little apartment's bathroom, she turned on the shower and went back to her  
  
room, and into the walk in closet. 'Now then, what to wear, what to wear??' then she  
  
remembered some thing. "Aw shit!" she ran into her bathroom hoping that her shower hadn't  
  
over flown. The good news was it didn't. "Whew". She got in the shower and washed her hair  
  
and the rest of her body. When she got out the room was steaming. 'Looks like I'm using the  
  
other mirror' she thought to herself. She put on a white smooth yet fluffy (a/n: hint hint...) Bath  
  
robe and tied the sash around her waist. She went back to her room. Her room was not small and  
  
not huge. It hade white carpet that was really soft. She had a canopy bed that was in summer fun  
  
theme. Her room it self was baby sky blue and the trim was dark royal blue. She had built in  
  
shelves that also were dark blue.  
  
Her dresser was a but messy at the moment. (A/n: as soon as I geta scanner then I'll draw the  
  
houses/apartments for the characters^_^) she had now walked in to her closet, and looked around  
  
for about a minute. "Ok self, what do u wanna wear to day?" she stood there then shook her head  
  
in thought. 'Kami I think I'm losing it' then she stood there for awhile, then some thing caught  
  
her eye.  
  
'Ohhhhhh!' she stared in awe like a little child in a candy store ' OH my GOSH! Those would go  
  
great with my black capris! Yea I can do this!' She then snatched a baby blue halter top and  
  
black leather, skin tight, low riders capris. "Ok lets see if this looks good" she ran into the  
  
bathroom and about 4 minutes later she ran back into her room. "HEHE it worked! YES!" she  
  
smiled at her self. It was her 1st day in FL university and she wanted to make a good  
  
impression. She thought with what she was wearing, it couldn't get any better! 'Ok so much for  
  
the easy part' she thought and strode over to the make-up mirror. She never really wore much  
  
just a tad of lip gloss and some foundation to help her skin in the sunlight cause she was so fair.  
  
She decided to go with usual, she wanted a GOOD impression not: preppie, easy-to-get, push  
  
over, innocent-Lil-baby look. Yes it was true, she looked so innocent it was unbelievable. But  
  
her and her best friend Sango who she had met last summer, they both had been told so many  
  
times that they looked innocent but their eyes totally gave them away. She smiled as she  
  
reminisced.   
  
She snapped out of daydreaming and went to putting on lip gloss. Just when she was about to do  
  
her upper lip with the lip gloss stick that's when her cell decided to chime its ass off. Poor  
  
kagome got startled and her lip gloss went WAY off her mouth. She sighed in frustration. Then  
  
went over to her cell. It was a sprint flip phone. That was white and had blue flames coming up  
  
the front and back. Then on right above the little screen thing from the out side it said "ROXY"  
  
in blue letters. It also said that on the back. She flipped open her cell and greeted the other  
  
person "hi ya" she had totally forgotten to check the caller ID when she heard Sango's distressed  
  
voice on the other end.   
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome do think I could ask u a favor?!" she was startled to say the least why did  
  
her friend think she had to ask?  
  
"Sango, that is THE dumbest question you have ever-EVER asked me yet!" she started trying to  
  
sound mad and irritated. She wasn't mad nor irritated, well she was irritated that her friend  
  
thought she needed to ask for help!   
  
"You should know by now you don't have to ask just tell" she finished. Glancing at the clock  
  
and gawked at the time. 'Aww shit!- wow I have been either saying that or thinking that a lot,  
  
hm' she thought to her self then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sango's voice  
  
again.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could pick me up- I totally understand if u can't I-" she was  
  
interrupted by Kagome again.  
  
"I'm finishing my lip gloss then I'm out the door and on my way to pick you up, be ready or I'm  
  
gonna go dale ernhart jr. on you and speed off to our college, got it chickea?" Kagome finished  
  
slightly out of breath she crammed all that into one sentence with out a breath.  
  
  
  
"Yep" Sango heard a click from the other end and then breathed out a sigh a relief. 'Wait when  
  
did u wear lip gloss?' She thought, then shrugged it off, and pressed the C button on her cell  
  
too.  
  
'Kay now back to the lip gloss demon' Kagome thought to herself. She turned and grabbed a  
  
black clip for her cell and clipped to the right side of her hip.  
  
She then cleaned the lip gloss mess on her face with the tissue by her make-up. Then reapplied  
  
the lip gloss and ran to the kitchen. Grabbed her purse, and ran out the door shutting it.  
  
Then she came back running in seeing she forgot 2 things. 1.) Her shoes 2.) Her car keys.  
  
'Honestly, kag. Where did u expect to go with a car, that u didn't have the keys too?' she thought  
  
to herself.   
  
Then she slipped on a pair of Latin leather sandals. 'What is it with me and leather?' she  
  
questioned her self thoughtfully. Then she reached beside the door was a little nail and that was  
  
what held her keys.  
  
She grabbed them then rushed out the door, but before locking it she made sure she had every  
  
thing. She did and she locked the door and ran or trotted down the stairs.   
  
"G'mourning mrs.schankski" she said as she saw her neighbor walking her dog.  
  
"Hey, kagome LOVE YOUR OUTFIT!" she exclaimed, kagome just blushed.  
  
"Thanks" she glanced at her watch "sorry, but I really have to go, but I'll talk to you later, Kay?"  
  
Her neighbor nodded in agreement then they went their separate ways, kagome to her car.  
  
She revved the engine then took off towards Sango's house. She pulled to a stop. She revved her  
  
engine once and Sango came twirling down her stairs. She ran too the blue viper and jumped in.  
  
She was wearing skin tight pink low riders pants with a white tank top and choker to match.  
  
"Nice outfit, Sango" kagome said as she revved her engine once again, and checked her mirror to  
  
see the all clear. She got the all clear and pulled out of her parked position.  
  
"Right, back at ya chickea!" Sango exclaimed as she got a glance at the friendship bracelet her  
  
friend wore. "How long do you wear that bracelet I got you?" she asked curiously.   
  
Kagome blushed a bit and looked at her right wrist then answer her friends question, "24/7"   
  
Sango gaped at her. Her jaw dropped. She knew it meant a lot to her friend but not that much.  
  
Kagome chuckled and used her index finger and middle finger to close her jaw, then giggled at  
  
her friend.  
  
"So, how's life?" Sango asked trying obviously trying to get a good convo going.  
  
"Not, bad not bad...." kagome replied. They were zooming past houses that were beautiful.  
  
Kagome slowed down when they saw the big mansion they always gawked at.   
  
"Hmm....I wonder who leaves, there?" Sango wondered.   
  
"Probably some rich guy with his kid or some thin" kagome answered. She had seen the movers  
  
and saw a play station 2 so she was sure that it was for some kind of teenager or some thing.  
  
"Hmn" was all Sango could say. She sat there in thought. Kagome equally did the same.  
  
***  
  
they arrived at the school within a short amount of time.  
  
"OH! Ho..ho...what have we here now?" a cold spine shivering voice said  
  
kagome whirled around to see 3 boys older than her coming at her and Sango.  
  
'Oh, great another ass hole who thinks I'm a push over! HA! Well this should be fun..' Kagome  
  
thought to herself she could tell Sango was thinking the exact same thing cause of the smirk on  
  
her face and the evil glint her eyes, and apparently she was also wearing the same look.  
  
Both kagome and Sango had a silent agreement that they wouldn't fight or kick ass unless it was  
  
called to that matter. In which it was.  
  
They started advancing on them slowly, lion stalking its prey. Kagome glanced at Sango and  
  
both nodded in unison.  
  
"Hey, we won't fight and end up kicking your sorry ass if you just walk away right now...!"  
  
kagome warned. They weren't fazed.   
  
Just then kagome reconignized them. They were hiten, mauten, hojo. They were the boys that  
  
tortured her through middle school.   
  
Then hiten made a move and grabbed kagome's wrist, catching her by surprise. The unwelcome  
  
surprise wore off almost as soon as it came. She narrowed her eyes like cat slits. "Let go of my  
  
wrist hiten,NOW" she snapped. He looked taken aback. He didn't' realize it was kagome. And  
  
the fact she stood up to him! well he would most certainly punish her for that mistake. Little did  
  
he know what he was in for.  
  
"No, and I will punish you for your rudeness!" he said way too much arrogance in his voice.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smirk. She exchanged looks of disbelieve with Sango, then both  
  
nodding in unison. They both agreed again silently that...that time had come for the fight to  
  
begin.   
  
Sango positioned her self for the attack of the other too. While kagome looked hiten straight in  
  
the eye and smirked. Then said "BIG mistake!" she used her free fingers from the wrist he had  
  
grasped all so tightly and grabbed his wrist. Before the idiot knew it he was whirled around and  
  
on the ground with the girls knee sharply stabbing him in the back to keep him from moving.   
  
"What the fuck!"   
  
*THWAP*  
  
then he laid unconscious on the side walk beside her car. She looked over at Sango and saw she too  
  
had both guys on the ground.  
  
"Nice work!" she called to Sango.  
  
Sango on the other hand, just kicked one of the guys in the head for trying to get up.  
  
"Oh, ouchies" kagome giggled and her friend walked over.  
  
"Not bad if I do say so my self" Sango said triumphantly. With a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Yep not bad not bad......." kagome started then smirked playfully and added " lets do that  
  
again.."  
  
Sango whipped her gaze to her friend with an amused look. "That was so xXx!" Sango accused.  
  
Kagome motioning like she was going to hit Sango up side the head. "DUH!" they both broke  
  
down in giggles. Then kagome glanced at her watch.  
  
"Aww shit, if we don't wanna be late we gotta go NOW!" kagome exclaimed and then realized  
  
she had forgotten some thing.  
  
"Hold on a sec." she said as she went to the car got her purse laptop carrier and a white zip up  
  
light jacket to put over the halter top.  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
******  
  
there, whew chap.1 is DONE! AHA! Okz then. It is 5:12 in the mourning 0.o...  
  
BLOOPERS  
  
  
  
scene 1:   
  
beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
'Damn, out of all the things I had to buy it was an alarm clock!'  
  
.::sits up in bed and blinks anime style......then it dawns on her why she had to wake up so early::.  
  
"aww shit" *rips off sheets and attempts to get up, but falls right off bed*  
  
"gahhhh!"  
  
CUT! LETS SEE IF WE CAN DO THAT AGAIN   
  
"What fall on my ass again?"  
  
"Don't be smart kagome"  
  
"oh yeah that's an easy task"   
  
scene 2:  
  
.:: walks out of bathrooom and trips on the rug::.  
  
"Dammit today is really not my day"  
  
CUT! NEXT SCENE!  
  
scene 3:   
  
.::cell phone rings::.   
  
*kagome answers the phone*  
  
then pulls it back from her ear to look at it.  
  
"Oh shit.....I think I hung up on her!"  
  
.:: whole cast busts out laughing::.  
  
LOL! Til' next time! JA NE! 


	2. kickin ass and taking boring classes

Thank you runishie 4 reviewing. Okay then another chappy. Hehe!   
  
************************************************************************  
  
***  
  
kagome had now put on the white zip up jacket over her baby-blue halter top, and both her  
  
and Sango were walking onto the marble stairs that lead to the main lobby. Kagome and  
  
Sango were both inspecting the place like they were a mouse after cheese. But  
  
unfortunately, Kagome is not a blonde just blonde at heart. So she can't take in her  
  
surroundings and watch where she's going at the same time, well guess what happened?  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Ohmygodiamsosorryididn'tmeantorunintoyou!" was all kagome could say. The guy  
  
*hehe* was looking like he didn't know whether to laugh or to insult her for running into  
  
him. While he was busy deciding what to do, Sango went over to her friend and helped her  
  
up trying not to giggle at her friend.   
  
They slowly walked away. When the guy finally decided to do some thing he turned around  
  
and they were both gone. "Hmpf"   
  
** back 2 Sango and kagome**  
  
"Haha that was so freaking funny, you have NO idea!" Sango burst into small giggles.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and tried to hide a blush by huffing but it didn't work.  
  
"Any-way SANGO where's our first class?" she questioned   
  
"Uhhhh" was all Sango could say she had a real ditzy look on her face, it was kagome's  
  
turn to laugh now. And she took the opportunity right at the chance too.   
  
  
  
"Ok.....ok..... now its on the next right and too the left from there." " we got here a little  
  
more early than I thought though..." kagome said  
  
"Hey I wonder how those guys are doing?" Sango questioned with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yea, they probably didn't think that this mourning when they woke-up, they would be  
  
lying on the ground by 10:11....haha"  
  
they rounded the right corner and headed to the left, when a group of boys rounded the  
  
other corner and took one look at them and said a few words pointed and then headed  
  
towards the two girls.  
  
"Oh, no...." Sango started but kagome finished.  
  
"Man, how many fights are we in for today?" kagome was starting to get mad cause of the  
  
guys in this school. 'I mean what's with this? Do they just have a thing for picking on girls  
  
or what...?' she put down her stuff and so did Sango. Making sure to push it off to the side  
  
so it wouldn't get trampled on.  
  
They both got in ready stance. But the boys boxed them in. So then Sango and kagome  
  
were back to back in ready stance GLARING and daring the guys to make the wrong  
  
move.  
  
Then one of the guys grabbed kagome swung her around and now had her trapped with  
  
arms criss-crossed in front of her. She look at Sango and Sango nodded. she let the guy  
  
take her into the same trapping position.   
  
Both of the girls smirked like there was no tomorrow. "What are so happy about? being  
  
with a guy like me?" the guy who captured kagome whispered down her neck. She rolled  
  
her eyes.  
  
"Oh please, you won't EVER get that far.." she retorted.   
  
"Oh really? Mind you, you're the one that's in a trapped position.." he said breathing down  
  
her neck. Kagome looked at Sango extremely bored .  
  
"Oh I'd say you're the one in the trapped state here..." she trailed off. She looked at Sango  
  
saying with her eyes that was her 1st and only warning if they made any more moves to  
  
touch her she would take them out. Sango only nodded understanding what her friend was  
  
getting crossed.   
  
Then the guy snaked his hand up to her butt and started to caress it. That fired an animal  
  
instinct in her. "BIG mistake ass hole.." then before he could reply she stomped on his toe  
  
then jabbed him with her elbow in his ribs brought her elbow back up and BAM right in the  
  
nose, then to the guys displeasure BOW in the groin.  
  
With Sango at the second kagome stomped on her captures toe she began to react and  
  
jabbed the her capture in the foot with her heel and then in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
Then just for style she whipped around and snap kicked him in the face.   
  
"Haha...we never kick ass the same way twice..." Sango said as two more guys approached  
  
her. She looked over at kagome and she had the guy officially knocked down HARD.  
  
  
  
"SANGO! LOOK OUT!" kagome yelled and leaped behind her friend and snap kicked the  
  
guy behind her and took him out with one kick.  
  
Kagome then turned around to see Sango wearing a face that said thanks. She turned to the  
  
3 guys remaining.  
  
"ANYBODY ELSE?!" kagome questioned totally p.oed. The guys shook their heads and  
  
ran to the other hall. "Ha cowards!" kagome snorted out.  
  
And Sango got an innocent look on her face. "Oh...but wait, we're just helpless girls ya  
  
know!?" Sango mocked the guys who were moaning in pain and started to get up.  
  
Both kagome and Sango grabbed their stuff. And went to their class.   
  
** 2 hours LATER**  
  
"OH-MY-GOD!" kagome started and Sango finished "THAT! Was the most boring class I  
  
have EVER taken!"   
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. They both laughed, and went to starbucks.  
  
~~ hey hope u liked this chapter I am having some writers block so it might be LIL while  
  
when I get back to writing more. I totally wanted this to be longer but it all comes back to  
  
the devil of writing "writers block" ahhhhh I hate it! I figured I could add little funny things  
  
to each of my chapters so if its not bloopers, interviews, its gonna be deleted scenes or  
  
behind the scenes! AHA! I got it! YAY! Well for this chap. Its gonna be a funny interview:  
  
author: HI YA!  
  
Sango: HI  
  
kagome: sup'?  
  
Author: oh.... nothing to much, okz then 1st Q: what was your fav scene?   
  
Sango: oh defiantly the fighting ones those were FUN... FUN!  
  
Kagome: yea I would have to say, hmm.....yea the fighting scenes  
  
author: weeeell then I'll make a mental note about that, ok next Q: do you like your part?  
  
Sango: does it matter what we think?  
  
Author: no not really....heh...  
  
Sango: oh..ok....well yea I do I get to kick ass!  
  
Kagome: ditto  
  
author: wow you guys are sure fun stuff to talk to *WAM* whoa HEY! That's for the  
  
*guys* that need it ok? *both nod* good... now next Q: do you like miroku?  
  
.:: both look at author like "uggg" ::.  
  
Author: wait!..... that wasn't on my list! MIROKU!.... sorry about that....umm well I kinda  
  
have to go kick a certain monks ass so I guess I'll see you later right?  
  
Sango: or you could just let us do it in the next chapter!?  
  
.:: kagome pipes in::. Kagome: yea it would really be fun too.....  
  
Author:...hmmm.... yea I could do that........hmm.... ok after I do it u can, deal?  
  
.:: all three nod in unison ::.  
  
Author: ok then.........MIROKU! I'M GONNA KICK UR-  
  
kagome: well until next time   
  
kagome and Sango : JA NE .::giggles::. 


	3. starbucks 101

A/n: hi again. Okay I have like 57 vists but only four reviews?? Hmm makes me wonder if  
  
people actually want this fic to stay up...? hm. Well if I don't get any more reviews after  
  
this chapter, I am gonna go evil on you guys and stop writing. I'm not gonna stay up late  
  
writing and rewriting til' I think its good and it still isn't. So obviously I do NOT own  
  
inuyasha. Here's the chappy.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sango and kagome walked into starbucks, looking at the menus and what the special for the  
  
day was. Kagome couldn't decide what she wanted. Then she spotted some thing, it was like  
  
a flash of silvery hair behind a both that was not facing her. She guessed it was a man,  
  
cause of what she could see the person was wearing a suit. 'Hmm... weird..... people don't  
  
normally have silver hair...' she was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard Sango.  
  
"Hello, kagome! Girl what's with you?" Sango said waving her hand in front of kagome for  
  
more emphasis . Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Huh?wha?" she said looking around and then back at Sango. "Oh, heh...my bad....thoughts  
  
and stuff..." was all she could manage. Sango just arched an eye brow and shrugged it off.  
  
"So what do you want?" she questioned   
  
"Hmm...... ice mocha with whipped cream and chocolate on the top, thanks" kagome  
  
finished like she said it every day.   
  
"Yea, and I would like a......um....heh....house café latte, with chocolate sprinkles on the  
  
whip cream, please and thank you!" the girl at the front counter noded and punched in the  
  
numbers and replied in a bored voice "that'll be 9.86 have a nice day" Sango and kagome  
  
each payed three dollars.  
  
They waited for about 12 minutes. During that time kagome spotted a table near wear she  
  
had seen the silver hair and dark suit and from what she could tell he was still there, only  
  
now another gentleman was sitting across from him.   
  
The gentlemen she could see was wearing a light sweater that was tanish. And he had on a  
  
pair of slacks that were khaki. He had his hair up in a tiny pony tail.  
  
'Yep, 2 of the 3 stooges alright. Now, I wonder if its sesshomaru or inuyasha sitting  
  
there? hmm...' she got caught in her thoughts. Yes, every body knew who sesshomaru,  
  
inuyasha, and miroku were. They owned a VERY prestigious company. They had girls that  
  
would flock over them like geese moving south like there was no return. Kagome chuckled  
  
at the thought. 'Heh...that's just plain stupidity..'  
  
She nudged Sango in the ribs, not enough to hurt her but enough to get her attention. Sango  
  
looked at kagome. Kagome had this smirk of 'stupidity sympathy' and she motioned her  
  
head over to the two guys. Sango looked with interest.  
  
Only to find:  
  
"well....well...the two of the 3 stooges..."   
  
At that kagome chuckled a bit. But nodded in response   
  
"Yea...can you believe women flock over them and literally worship them like gods?!"  
  
Sango shook her head in a cross between 'amusement and disgust'   
  
"No, now a bunch of women worshiping 3 men like them, nah uh, that's some colt shit,"  
  
kagome just giggled a bit and then got a bored expression on her face "yep, same  
  
shit different day" Sango only sighed in agreement.  
  
"Yea, we're the only ones left kagome, what are we gonna do..?" Sango said in a high  
  
pitched drama voice. Kagome played along.  
  
"Yea, we're just college students we can't save the world from those baka's" kagome and  
  
Sango burst into small laugher, then some body interrupted them.  
  
"Yea, I totally agree" the stranger started "those mindless women don't get passed the fact  
  
that those guys don't give them a second look..."   
  
kagome and Sango looked at the voices owner and smiled politely.  
  
"Hi I'm kagome" "and I'm Sango" "and we think that we are gonna get along just fine..."  
  
kagome and Sango said in unison.  
  
The stranger laughed a bit. She had sweet laugh and a charming smile. She looked to be ½  
  
Italian and ½ Puerto Rican. She had long dark brown hair. And the strange thing was, she  
  
had brown eyes with blue flecks in them and them a black ring around the color. At this  
  
point she was wearing a navy blue tank top, tight fitting jeans, a choker that had a heart that  
  
said 'Lil sis' and then a silver chain with too rings on it. Very unique.  
  
"Oh...I'm Xtinathia Torres," both Sango and kagome gawked at the name. it rolled off her  
  
tongue with the accent in her voice it was truly beautiful but not heard often. She blushed  
  
and added "but you can call me 'Xtina' I know my name is very complicated" kagome and  
  
Sango nodded.   
  
"So what college do u go to?" xtina asked as they all got their drinks and decided to sit  
  
right across from the *ahem* 2 of the 3 stooges. (A/n: I hate calling them that cause their  
  
so dang hott but to make the point u understand.....I hope...)   
  
********2 stooges********  
  
"Ok so exactly why is sesshomaru late?" the silver haired one asked.  
  
"Patience inuyasha he will be here....." The dark haired one said as he sipped his latte. Then a group  
  
of girls sat 2 tables across from them. He raised his eye brows at this. The 1st group of women to sit  
  
near him and not gawk at him. 'Hmm....' one raven haired girl particularly caught his eye.  
  
"Hello!...earth to miroku!" inuyasha said waving his hand in miroku's face.   
  
Miroku just sat there for a moment then had a reality check.  
  
"OH!...sorry inuyasha," miroku said not really paying any heed to the silver haired man in front of  
  
him. Then he said to inuyasha "hey, is it just me or are those the first group of women to sit near us  
  
and not gawk at us?" inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow, then he looked sideways and sure  
  
enough a group of gorgeous women sitting RIGHT there and well weren't gawking like the other  
  
women they had encountered.   
  
"Huh, I guess your right...... but they're gorgeous" inuyasha tried not to stare but he failed and  
  
miroku noticed this.   
  
"Don't even go there!"  
  
"Too late"  
  
inuyasha was about to get up and go talk to the ladies when his brother showed up.  
  
"Of all times you decide to show up, sesshomaru it had to be now...." inuyasha said to his big  
  
brother.   
  
At this sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, look at miroku who just shrugged innocently. Then it dawned  
  
on him he turned around and their were 3 very pretty women.   
  
He turned to his brother and said "you've been spending WAY too much time with miroku," at that  
  
miroku got a hurt look on his face and tried to feign innocence but sesshomaru knew better.   
  
"I wouldn't even try it little brother, those women look like smart women, not the dumb ass's that  
  
chase after us, 24/7"  
  
all 3 chuckled at this.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
hope u liked it! 


	4. here comes trouble

Ok Yay! Ch..3 is up! O! And this is NOT a combo of Charlie's angels and the 3 stooges! I bet you  
  
all don't even know who "X-Tina" is now do u? .::: looks around nobody raises hand :::. *deep  
  
sigh* 1st of all to get some things cleared up.   
  
Miroku: owns kusoani corp.  
  
IY: owns januai corp.  
  
sessie: baka corp. ( HAHA just kidding that's not what its called) real company name: jani corp.  
  
these 3 friends merged companies, so now there just one big company. *whew* got it?   
  
Good! Ok.... now for the "girls":  
  
Sango: FL university student, and also an intern (a/n: *ahem* more known as Miroku's new  
  
assistant, she DOESN'T know that thou...) At kusoani corp.  
  
kagome: for those of you who don't know kagome's name means "rock-on" hehe, ok she is also a  
  
student at FL University, and *hehe* an intern at (wink...wink) januai corp. and the devil IY  
  
is......he makes sure she is his new assistant.  
  
X-Tina: X-Tina is I THINK a Latin term for "bad-girl". Any who she isn't an intern BUT goes to  
  
FL University as well.  
  
Do NOT own inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( taking back to star-bucks with the girls this time...)  
  
they were all laughing at some thing X-Tina had just said.  
  
It turns out they all had a lot in common:  
  
black belt in martial arts, and Kong fu   
  
all spoke fluent in jap., Spanish, and Italian.  
  
ALL three went to FL University (they didn't know that until X-Tina brought it up)  
  
the 3 lived in apartments near each other.  
  
When Sango noticed some thing. She looked around the starbucks. It was strange. There was a  
  
Spanish group of girls just glaring at them. 'Huh?.....what the hella did I do now?' she thought to her  
  
self.  
  
"Um, hey guys" she said as the other too looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Why are those girls glaring at us?"  
  
X-Tina followed her new friend's gaze. Then her eyes set fire. 'Oh looks like we have the  
  
mexicana's to deal with today......ugh.... I should have known' X-Tina thought to her self.  
  
"Oh great.." at this Sango and Kagome cocked a questioning eye brow......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sesshomaru, miroku, and inuyasha could not stop staring. Every time they tried to change the subject  
  
Each other would just find them selves staring......AGAIN!  
  
"Well so much for a business Meeting..." miroku mumbled as he daydreamed...... still taking short  
  
but frequent glances.  
  
"Ok we are not getting any work done come on, concentrate!" sessho said slightly- well ok no  
  
HIGHLY annoyed that a mere woman could pull such a reaction.  
  
"Damn, did the cat get ya?" inuyasha said mocking his older brother. (A/n: get it? Cat = gurl..... did  
  
the cat get ya? Ha....ha ok maybe not........)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
all the sudden the Spanish girls started walking up to them until they were up to the table.  
  
"Well, X-Tinathia I see your hanging out with non-Hispanics?" all the girls behind this particular  
  
biotch, gasped aloud. Sango and kagome however just rolled their eyes and got a real good bored  
  
expression on their face. X-Tina's eye brow twitched in annoyance.   
  
"And you brought your bitchy self over here to tell me some thing I already know-and DON'T have  
  
a problem with....?" X-Tina replied cooly.   
  
The girl that X-Tina formally called 'bitchy' was named "anna-meria" and ooh! was she a bitch!  
  
"At least I have friends of my own race!" she snapped coldly.  
  
"Oh why don't you just leave X-Tina alone for crying out-loud!" Sango was getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Did I ask your opinion, bitch?" amaria snapped at Sango. Sango lifted an eye brow and at the same  
  
time did kagome.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Sango said totally keeping her cool. This annoyed the hell out of anna-  
  
meria and Sango knew this- that was the whole point.  
  
They started GLARING at Sango. And kagome piped up "why are you here? Just to antagonize us  
  
or what?!" suddenly every ones attention snapped to kagome, she gracefully returned their glares.   
  
"Look, just leave us alone, ok?" they all started giving X-Tina dirty looks. She returned the looks  
  
with a smirk.  
  
"The dirty looks, the jealous glares and the best part is YOU-THINK-I-CARE" kagome and Sango  
  
just sat there shocked then regain their composure.   
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo! She totally dissed and dismissed your ass!" kagome said laughing a  
  
little bit. "Uh HA!-slut" anna-meria snapped coldly and sarcastically at kagome.  
  
"You can call me a slut to bad it isn't true, sorry bitch I ani't you!" this time Sango did the  
  
oooooooooo! Thing and their attention snapped to her.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" they all said at once  
  
"Don't hate me cause you don't like me, hate me cause you ideal boy friend does" Sango said all  
  
too cooly and motioning toward a guy with a small tiny pony tail. Sango knew these were girls that  
  
worshiped them. And it just so happens that they ALL caught the guys staring at the main stars:  
  
kagome  
  
Sango  
  
X-Tina  
  
miroku quirked an eye brow when he saw every look over at them. The mexican girls just whipped  
  
their glares back to three they were arguing with.   
  
Then they all stomped out. X-Tina just glared daggers at their backs.  
  
X-Tina looked at her watch. "Oooh! I gotta run chickeas! See you two later, yes?" Sango and  
  
kagome nodded. They had all exchanged aim s/ns and phone numbers.  
  
"Well I guess we could go hang at my apartment...." kagome suggested.  
  
They got up and since their latte and mocha was cold they through they're drinks away. When they  
  
walk out side they were Grabbed from behind.   
  
The next thing they knew they were pinned up against the alley way next to the starbucks. Kagome  
  
counted at least 20 men.   
  
"Oh shit, Sango how are we gonna get outta this one?" Sango had fear writtin all over her face.  
  
Kagome never saw her like this.   
  
"OY! NO talking! I naraku will not have that shit!" kagome raised an eye brow at him in pure  
  
annoyance.   
  
"Ahhh, looks like we have some pretty ones here." he went over to her and tried to force her to kiss  
  
him. 'Ugh, me off all people'   
  
just then 3 people showed and one of them had held up two glocks. The other two had one each.   
  
"HOLD IT BASTARD!"   
  
to be continued............  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*****  
  
is that considered a cliffy? Huh....idk......soo have u guys figured  
  
out who X-Tina is????????? e-mail me if u figured out too things: 1) the movie/show combo  
  
2) who X-Tina is (hint she is not from the show IY or any show 4 dat matter)   
  
JA NE!   
  
Oh I will get the next chappy soon, don't worry! The peeps will finally meet and live haply  
  
ever after!  
  
YAY!   
  
(*)  
  
(*)  
  
(*)  
  
(*)  
  
did u think I would end it like dat? HA! YEA RIGHT!   
  
Oh and herez a hint 4 the X-Tina Question I said the answer in the 1st authors note before  
  
the chappy started. In the 1st chappy I believe. 


	5. what REALLY happened

CiCi: hi ya! I am BACK! Though you probably knew that through my last......  
  
..ummmm......heh.......well I don't know what you would call it. Huh. Ah well.  
  
Dedications:   
  
babygurl_4th  
  
And   
  
4u2nv  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
last time::  
  
"Ahhh, looks like we have some pretty ones here." he went over to her and tried to force her to kiss  
  
him. 'Ugh, me of all people'   
  
just then 3 people showed up. One of them had held up two glocks. The other two had one each.   
  
"HOLD IT BASTARD!"   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
(A/n: for those who are confused about this particular scene, what happens is kagome and Sango,  
  
have already walked out of the star-bucks and were walking past an alley way when they were  
  
grabbed from behind. Now, I know kag and Sango usually kick ass in this fanfic, but since they are  
  
out numbered 10 to 1, well you figure it out.......now what happens here is koga is kagome's  
  
boyfriend and Roberto is sango's boyfriend. The two boyfriends come to there rescue. Now Saul is  
  
just a friend.....)  
  
"Koga..."  
  
"Roberto..."  
  
Sango and kagome breathed out in relief. Koga... still having his two guns up went over and stood  
  
in front of kagome.   
  
"Keep, your slimy ass hands OFF my girl....."  
  
They guy named "Roberto" stepped in-front of Sango.  
  
"I have 15 bullets in this gun, touch my girl again and I'll fill your head with some hot shit...."  
  
Sango was so, how do you put it? Swept off her feet?   
  
The "offending" guys backed off slowly. They all walked out of the alley way. Naraku was  
  
mumbling some thing about "getting what  
  
was rightfully his". Koga heard this as they turned out of the alley way and poked his head back in  
  
w/ his gun pointed.  
  
"I mean it" was his warning.  
  
Koga went back to kagome, and hugged her.   
  
"Thank you, koga-chan.." kagome said sheepishly. As Sango stood on tip-toe to kiss her boyfriend  
  
on the cheek. (An: don't worry more romance soon!!)   
  
just then Roberto's cell rung. He looked at the caller ID and smirked a playful smirk.  
  
"Heh.." he pressed the green button on his cell and said "hello, road house grill how may I help  
  
you?" koga almost busted it out laughing. Then all they hear on the other line was "SHUT the fuck  
  
up!"   
  
Roberto chuckled. "Heh....sorry X-Tinathia you know I can't help but tease my Lil' sista" when the  
  
words "X-Tinathia" and "Lil sista" came to kagome and Sango's ears they went hysterical.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" kagome chirped "your X-Tina's brother?!" she exclaimed as she finished.   
  
"Uh....yea ONE of em" he started and got a puzzled look "hold it sista I'll call ya back" he hung up  
  
his cell. And turned to an obviously excited Sango and kagome.   
  
"What is with you two?" the third guy came in. He had been making sure that the gang members  
  
didn't follow them.   
  
"Oh, hey Saul..." kagome chirped still excited.  
  
"Any way, how do YOU know X-Tina?" Roberto asked interested.  
  
"Oh we met her today at starbucks...." Sango answered eager to know, just HOW many brothers X-  
  
Tina had.   
  
Roberto chuckled. "Let me guess, mocha fix, huh?" Sango and kagome blushed.  
  
Saul and koga chuckled shaking their heads.   
  
"What is with women and mocha? Or café mocha WHAT EVER!" Saul said.   
  
Sango and kagome looked at each other. Then shook their heads in unison.   
  
"Never mind..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************  
  
X-Tina pulled out her phone, and dialed her brother's number. "Aha! Wait no wrong brother...."  
  
X-Tina said as she redial the number.   
  
'Ah got it...' she thought as it rang.   
  
"Hello, road house grill how may I help you?"  
  
X-Tina got an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up!"  
  
"I'm sorry mam'?"  
  
"Oh shit! I'm sooooooooooo sorry! Wrong number!"  
  
X-Tina hit her forehead with her palm. "DUH!" she scolded her self.  
  
She redial AGAIN.   
  
She lightly tapped her foot on the tile in her kitchen. Also while taping her nails on the granite  
  
counter tops.  
  
"Hello, road house grill, how may I help you?" a voice answered  
  
X-Tina was about to say 'sorry wrong number' when she heard the voice distinct fully. 'You Lil shit  
  
you...' she thought  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up!"   
  
"Heh....sorry X-Tinathia you know I can't help but tease my Lil' sista"  
  
X-Tina rolled her eyes. Then heard some one else in the back round. 'Oh no maybe I called at the  
  
wrong time............wait that voice........ KAGOME!'  
  
The she heard her brother say to her friend "Uh....yea ONE of em" pause then he came back and  
  
said. "Hold on sista I'll call ya back...." she didn't even get to respond. 'Huh......weird'   
  
shrugging it off she crossed the distance to the fridge. "Lets see.......what do I want..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, so anyway" koga started "why were you guys at starbucks this late Any who?"  
  
Roberto and Saul looked at koga like he was an idiot.   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"They were OBVIOUSLY there for mocha...er...cafe...what ever!" Saul implied.   
  
Koga blushed sort of embarrassed.  
  
Then kagome's cell rang. She flipped it open and checked the caller ID.   
  
"Well...well... SPEAKING of the devil...." kagome said chuckling.  
  
She pressed the little green button and the phone to her ear.   
  
"Hey what up girl?"   
  
  
  
( X-Tina, on the other end) "hey, so you found my one of my big brothers, ne?"  
  
Kagome blushed. 'More like Sango found him......'  
  
"Uh.....yea.... how many do u have?"  
  
"Uh......ha....well....." she seemed like she was stalling so kagome interrupted.  
  
"Well spit it out..."  
  
"Heh....8.." X-Tina mumbled. Kagome's mouth flew open. And she almost dropped her cell.   
  
"Holy shit! 8 freaking brothers??!!! DAMN!" was all she could say.  
  
When she said that, koga, Roberto, and Saul ALL busted out laughing at kagome and Sango's faces.   
  
"Ouch! WOMEN! I have friken ears here!" X-Tina yelled into the phone. (A/n: sounds like  
  
inuyasha.................huh....)  
  
"Sorry X-Tina I just didn't expect that many...." kagome answered honestly  
  
"Don't worry about it.....so are you and my bro goin out?"  
  
Kagome blushed like there was NO tomorrow.  
  
'Well he is kind of cute......nah...hes for Sango not me.....' kagome thought to her self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
ok, I know I promised long. But I have to get back to typing the next chappy so I can't explain now.  
  
:0)   
  
thanks 4 understanding. E-mail me if you have any Q's and A's.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooh! Almost forgot! Hehehehe. X-Tina is played by .::::::: drum roll:::::. ME!  
  
No Tina is not my name. I chose X-Tina because in "Latin" I THINK it means "bad girl" and well  
  
heh....I just like that name. I just sorta made is longer by putting "thia" onto it. Now for the movie  
  
combos its :  
  
miss congeniality   
  
charlie's angels   
  
good, I guess. Well see you 'all in the next chappy THAT IS coming out soon!  
  



	6. detailz detailz

CiCi: ok hi! I am BACK again! Yay!   
  
Sessho: what was up with that little episode you had?  
  
CiCi: ummm....... it was just mood thing  
  
sessho: huh....... then why did u delete the 3 posts that contained the "mood thing"?  
  
CiCi: cause it was a "mood thing"   
  
sessho: oooooh. So what's happening in this fic?  
  
CiCi: sessho please shut up so I can continue....  
  
Sessho: NO! I don't have to!- .:::: CiCi and sessho start arguing  
  
kagome: ya know I red a book that might help ya all' its called-  
  
CiCi: kagome, can you please go find some thin to do   
  
.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: kagome stays where she is at :::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
*sessho and CiCi argue again*  
  
kagome: gods u guys fight like a married couple  
  
CiCi: KAGOME! PLEASE! Go in the kitchen and get a coke or SOME THING!  
  
Kagome: ok ok ok .::::: starts to walk off but pokes head back in::::::. Ya'll want some thin?  
  
CiCi: KAGOME! God dammit! Ok! Sessho you want some thin?  
  
Sessho: no I am fine   
  
CiCi: good I really don't give a shit now kagome PLEASE!  
  
Sessho and kagome in unison: are you on PMS?  
  
CiCi: UGH *blushes* AREN'T YOU GUYS SUPPOSTA BE WITH SF??!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE REST IS HISTORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
as the sun rose to take its position in the morning sky, kagome's eyes fluttered open. She yawned  
  
and blinked a couple of times.   
  
She looked at her alarm clock across the room with her eyes squinted with sleepiness and cause the  
  
sun light beginning to shine through her curtian blades at the window.   
  
When she finally got a good look at her alarm clock she almost fell out of her bed.   
  
'Why the hell did I wake up so dang early?' she thought as she shifted on her bed again.   
  
She looked at her window, and into the morning sky. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever  
  
seen.   
  
The sun had just come up, and pink lightly dappled the sky. Every thing was blue mixed and swirled  
  
with pink and white.  
  
Kagome was the kind of person that once your up, your up! In other words no more sleeping for  
  
today.   
  
Kagome shrugged. She took the covers off of her and stepped her feet on the soft carpet of her room.  
  
"Good thing I didn't get hard wood floors." kagome chuckled to her self.   
  
She was wearing short shorts that were kind of like dancing shorts. But the back to the right had a  
  
big foot print and to the left it said "G K B" and through the center of the words it said in  
  
small yet big lettering "Gymnasts Kick Butt" (a/n: I have the same shorts... GO ME!! Just  
  
kidding...well I do have the shorts though...) For a "PJ" shirt she had a white tank top.   
  
She trudged over to her closet. Still slow from sleepiness. She went inside her walk-in-  
  
closet, and looked around.   
  
She shrugged, and decided since she wasn't doing anything to day, she would just relax.   
  
So she walked out of her closet, running her hands up and down her arms cause she was  
  
cold. She went across the room and got out long, comfy, soft pants. And a really thin  
  
spaghetti strapped shirt out. And some underwear + a comfy bra.   
  
She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. Failing to notice the person sitting on  
  
the couch in her living room. The person smirked, a very playful yet perverted evil smirk.  
  
Kagome visibly shivered. 'Whoa... what was that about?...'  
  
She looked into the mirror and thought 'oh my god, I swear I hate my hair' her hair was all  
  
lop sided and ways. About every so strand would stick out in each direction. (A/n: does this  
  
happen to every body out there? It doesn't happen to me...so I was just wondering...)  
  
She sighed a long-suffering sigh and took off her clotheing and hoped into the shower and  
  
turned on the water.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cold-cold-cold" she screamed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************  
  
the mourning sun once again fluttered into a room. But this time it was an office. And  
  
behind a desk could be seen, a man that was about   
  
6'2, had long silver hair, and the most piercing golden eyes. He typed at his computer  
  
feverishly.  
  
"Damn sesshomaru, how long you been here" his brother asked  
  
not even looking up from his computer he answered cooly.  
  
"It is none of your concern, but I have been here since 7:00 and it is 8:30 as of now which  
  
means you are late." he finished taking a sip of his french-vanilla coffee from starbucks.   
  
"Feh" was his brothers only retort  
  
__________________________________________  
  
sessho: woman how many times have I told you and the other authors?!!  
  
Inu-chan: YEA honestly   
  
inu-chan and sessho in unison: HALF BROTHER!  
  
CiCi: wow, you guys actually agree on some thing  
  
................:::::::::::::::: both glare daggers at CiCi :::::::::::::::::::::::::...........  
  
SF: stop it you too!   
  
.::::::::::: both of the boys start glaring at SF::::::::::.  
  
SF: SESSHO! Don't even GO there! .::: lighting thunders over all 4 of their heads::::.  
  
.:::::::::: both stop and behave:::::::::::.  
  
CiCi: -__-  
  
____________________________________________  
  
then miroku came waltzing into sesshomaru's office.   
  
"Eh? No, sessho I am not late...." he said directly to sesshomaru even though he knew he  
  
would get the usual response.   
  
"Did I tell you that you were late?" sesshomaru asked while wearing a playful smirk.  
  
"Heh.... does it look like I wanna know?"   
  
inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pair.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
kagome had just finished washing her hair w/ herbal essence's hair products, when she got  
  
out. She wrapped her self as usual in the soft fluffy bath robe. But some thing was  
  
different.  
  
'Huh.....weird....'  
  
She walked over to her counter and picked up a brush and smoothed out her hair.   
  
When she put it back down she knocked her lip gloss off the counter.   
  
She simply bended over and picked it up, still failing to notice the presence of another.  
  
'Huh....why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?...' kagome thought before slowly  
  
standing up.   
  
As if on que two very strong arms GENTLY wrapped around her waist.   
  
Her eyes widened and she shot her head to the mirror to see who grabbed her from behind.   
  
'I KNEW I WAS BEING WATCHED!' kagome shouted in her mind   
  
when she got a look at her 'captor'   
  
she....................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************  
  
_  
  
HAHAHA! I am sooooooo evil! Hehe. -__-. Boy I wonder how many flames I am gonna  
  
get for this one. Oh Kami I don't wanna know.   
  
*** I'll keep posting if you keep reviewing!***   
  
^____________^  
  
( some body let me know if the italics aren't showing up!?? cuz the thoughts are supposta be  
  
in italics so is the little message I just said.....so yea....)   
  
if you have any questions e-mail me..... 


	7. betrayl in death

Me of all people  
  
by: fluffy'slova4life  
  
  
  
  
  
chap. 6: betrayal in death  
  
  
  
"Til' death do we part, for alwayz there for each other"  
  
  
  
(Umm don't ask where the hella I got that from, I just came up with it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
I do NOT– I repeat DO NOT own any part of inuyasha or his companions.  
  
  
  
CiCi: well I THINK everybody is gone. Ok no– I HOPE every body is gone....why you ask?  
  
Cause last time I had WAY too many interruptions. So yea.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
last time on "me of all people":  
  
  
  
When she put it back down she knocked her lip gloss off the counter.   
  
She simply bended over and picked it up, still failing to notice the presence of another.  
  
  
  
'Huh....why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?...' kagome thought before slowly  
  
standing up.   
  
  
  
As if on que two very strong arms GENTLY wrapped around her waist.   
  
  
  
Her eyes widened and she shot her head to the mirror to see who grabbed her from behind.   
  
  
  
'I KNEW I WAS BEING WATCHED!' kagome shouted in her mind   
  
  
  
when she got a look at her 'captor'   
  
  
  
she....................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
* 8:30....*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm... Mr.Jani....I have the files you asked for sir." the secretary said as she walked in the door.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even look up from his computer. He was in the middle of trying to find  
  
naraku fukia. And ooooh...how he hated naraku. Three times already naraku and tried to buy jani  
  
corp. well now it was called P3 for "power of 3". Because miroku, inuyasha and him merged  
  
companies into one big company. As which naraku tried his best to get at, but–unless sesshomaru  
  
wasn't in the right building– never succeeded yet.  
  
  
  
"Ah yes thank you.." he trailed off. When he got an e-mail.   
  
At this sesshomaru arched his eyebrow. He never go an e-mail this early. Unless....  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. He opened up the e-mail to find just what he had expected.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
To: sessho-jani@P3corp.com   
  
from: inu–januai@P3corp.com  
  
  
  
message sent:  
  
  
  
hey me and miroku were wondering, ya think we can catch those girls again? I mean at starbucks.  
  
Heh besides you need your daily caffeine.....  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
' I do not need caffeine.....and certainly not daily...' sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
He stretched in his chair. Only to find that his legs were alsleep.  
  
  
  
'Well I guess I could use a break...'   
  
  
  
he clicked the 'reply' button and started typing again.  
  
  
  
  
  
He then clicked the 'send' button.   
  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey miroku stop flirting with the secretary we gotta response!"  
  
  
  
Miroku came walking in with a two red marks on each cheek.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.   
  
  
  
"Some things never change"   
  
miroku snorted and replied "well I can always try tomorrow"  
  
  
  
inuyasha look at him in a cross between 'pity + amusement'   
  
"Some things REALLY do NEVER change"  
  
  
  
miroku rolled his eyes.   
  
"So...what's the response...."  
  
  
  
"Ahhh yes on to that..."   
  
  
  
they opened up the e-mail or inuyasha opened up the e-mail.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
To: inu-januai@P3corp.com   
  
From; sessho–jani@P3corp.com   
  
  
  
why must you send e-mails when we are right across the halls?  
  
I honestly don't know how your so stupid and I'm smart. Huh.  
  
Anyway yea I could use a break.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
miroku busted out laughing.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha just grabbed his coat and started to walk away.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
sesshomaru smirked and put his coat on.   
  
  
  
Then he met a fuming inuyasha and a giggling miroku.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
Inuyasha just glared and miroku didn't open his mouth for fear of letting out a whole  
  
hell of a lot of laugher. Just as they were about to get into the elevator their secrtary called to them.  
  
  
  
"What, does she have some kind of censor or some thing??" inuyasha complained.   
  
They walked to middle of the hall. Where a desk was. It was sort of very long curved around.   
  
The surface was black marble. ( an: I have a thing for marble)   
  
  
  
behind the 'desk' was a lady shuffling papers. When she looked up she smiled and said.   
  
  
  
"You have 3 new interns..."  
  
  
  
All 3 of the men groaned.   
  
  
  
"Now...now... calm down..."  
  
  
  
She grabbed a vanilla folder and started looking through it.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
  
  
"AHA!" she shouted.   
  
  
  
The office was dead quiet on the top floor. Nobody dared bother sesshomaru, miroku, or inuyasha.  
  
So when she yelled all 3 jumped.   
  
  
  
"Hehe...sorry...ok here are their names and pictures...."  
  
  
  
  
  
all 3 took one folder. Each folder had the 3 new interns in it. They all opened it at the same time.  
  
To revel the pictures. They all looked at each other open mouthed.  
  
  
  
"Their names are...."  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
kagome shot her eyes to the mirror. And who had hugged her from behind was NOT who she  
  
expected.   
  
  
  
"KOGA! Don't scare me like that!" kagome shrieked.   
  
Koga chuckled and turned her around. To face him.   
  
  
  
"Sorry babe, couldn't help my self..."   
  
  
  
kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure you couldn't,"  
  
  
  
koga smirked. And he pinched her rear playfully.   
  
  
  
"Gahh... koga!" she smacked his arm playfully.  
  
  
  
Then koga took in her appearance. Wet hair, wet body, rapped all up in a short, revealing bath robe.  
  
Koga raised his eyebrows in curiosity.   
  
  
  
Kagome looked questionly at him. Then she dawned on her. She looked down and sure enough he  
  
was looking in what she was decked out in. Kagome blushed so red, koga thought he ought to call  
  
the fire department.   
  
  
  
She slapped him out the bathroom, lightly. Not to hard, but enough to get the point across.   
  
  
  
'Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened...'   
  
  
  
she slipped on her undergarments and then her sweat pants and the white tank top.  
  
  
  
When she walked out. Koga looked her up down again.   
  
  
  
"What now?" kagome asked   
  
  
  
koga shook his head "oooh nothing...." he trialed off.  
  
  
  
Then he smirked a playful yet VERY perverted smirk.   
  
  
  
Kagome literally went 0.0 "ooooooH...shit"   
  
she jumped over her couch and koga chased her.   
  
They literally played tag only koga was the only one 'IT'  
  
  
  
finally he caught her.   
  
  
  
"Gahhhhh..........!!!!"kagome screamed as koga pulled her on the couch.   
  
She straddled his hips. Her blush came back full force.  
  
  
  
Koga chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
'Why do I have the feeling he's about to do some thing perverted...?' kagome thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Then she felt a hand groping down south. She shrieked and hit koga twice in a row.  
  
He laughed and feigned that it hurt.  
  
  
  
He leaned her down to kiss him, but then.............  
  
  
  
The phone sang its little annoying chime.   
  
Kagome shook her head. And silently thanked the phone for its interruption.   
  
  
  
Koga reluctantly let kagome go. And watched her hips sway as she walked towards the phone.  
  
'Damn....she's got curves in those hips...' koga felt himself got harder in a *ahem* certain spot.  
  
  
  
He observed kagome as she answer the phone.   
  
Her eyes went wide and her eyes brimmed with tears threaten to fall.  
  
  
  
"W-w-what officer?" she stifled   
  
then her whole body stiffened. When she heard the words "mrs.. Higurashi and souta higurashi" and  
  
"car accident" then "hospital" every thing form there.....went threw one ear and straight out the other.  
  
She dropped the phone. When it hit the floor it smashed. Just like her heart had a few moments  
  
earlier.   
  
  
  
"Oh my god" was all kagome could say before she instinctively rushed for her keys and purse.  
  
  
  
"Wait– kagome what do–?" was all koga could say before kagome interrupted.   
  
"My moma and souta have been in a car crash, they are at the hospital I HAVE TO GO NOW!"  
  
  
  
She ran into the kitchen skidded to a stop then picked up her purse and keys.  
  
She was about to walk out the door when she remember some thing.   
  
  
  
"Oh shit....I gotta call X-Tina and Sango" kagome ran into her room.  
  
  
  
All that could be heard was, "Sango CALL X-TINA and YOU TWO MEET ME AT FLORIDA  
  
HOSPITAL NOW!" she slammed her phone to her hip clip. Then walked back to her purse and  
  
keys.   
  
  
  
"Kagome wait...." kagome stopped and looked at him. "Why don't we have a little fun first?"  
  
He had an evil glint in his eyes. Kagome didn't like that look he was giving her. Who would?  
  
kagome looked at him with the 0.o. she couldn't believe what she had just heard, 'oh my god, I can't  
  
believe him!'  
  
  
  
"Koga, I don't think your grasping the gravity of this situation here!" (An: I know I know hott  
  
chick.) She stood there waiting for an answer when she finally got it, she did not like the way things  
  
were going.   
  
  
  
"Well, I personally think that your not doing enough for me, so its now or later, pick one." koga  
  
answered as advanced on her. She instinctively backed away. That was the same way hiten, manten,  
  
and hojo looked when they tried to attack her. She dropped her purse keys and anything else she was  
  
carrying. And got in ready stance.  
  
  
  
"Its not gonna be now nor is it gonna be later. Its gonna be NEVER" she kept up her gaurd when  
  
koga started moving.  
  
  
  
"Kagome chill out, I'm not gonna hurt you......."  
  
  
  
"You won't if I keep my guard up..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0  
  
0.o  
  
Does every body understand the title???? Kay, cause there is  
  
gonna be part two soon!!! so until then heres some things to think about: who are the new interns?  
  
What is koga gonna do? Why is koga acting like an ass? Hehe all questions answered on part 2!!  
  
Oh and I AM SO SORRY! I 4got to post on ff.net cuz I couldn't get on it. Heh.... and I will finish  
  
this story! My comp be damned! 


	8. betrayl in death part 2

Betrayal In Death Part 2  
  
date: 9/7/03  
  
by: CiCi!!  
  
  
  
CiCi: ok hey hi! I am back! Sorry for taking so dang long. But I have bad news.   
  
I will tell you the bad news after this chappy! Now.....on with the chappy!  
  
  
  
Dedicated to: precious  
  
  
  
************************  
  
last time on "me of all people":  
  
  
  
"Its not gonna be now nor is it gonna be later. Its gonna be NEVER" she kept up her guard  
  
when  
  
koga started moving.  
  
  
  
"Kagome chill out, I'm not gonna hurt you......."  
  
  
  
"You won't if I keep my guard up..."  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
'what?!!' Kagome thought then 5 seconds after "WHAT?!" the sound rifted through her  
  
apartment. She didn't know how this had happened. Well she knew how it happened. But  
  
she wanted to know why. Why had they been the perfect happy couple and then it all went  
  
down hill?  
  
  
  
Koga started moving again. Seeing that kagome was caught up in her thoughts. But the   
  
movement snatched kagome from her thoughts. 'Wait a minute....' the way he was moving.  
  
It was like those guys at her school. And hiten, manten, and hojo! Then it dawned on her.  
  
' oh my god!....he must have had all those guys attack me to see wear my weak spot is....'  
  
  
  
Koga started moving to the right. Kagome smirked. She knew what he was up too. But no  
  
way in hell was she going down without a fight. She didn't fight good when some one  
  
attacked her right. That's why the guy she and Sango fought in the hall, their 1st day. Had  
  
gotten her so easily.   
  
  
  
Then koga sprang for her. Kagome jumped out of the way, being caught by surprise. And  
  
round housed him in the back. Koga fell forward. And rolled on the ground.   
  
  
  
He was groaning in pain. When he got up he was looking throughly pissed. Kagome didn't  
  
notice this, and he took his opportunity. He grabbed for her. Only this time......he caught  
  
her. He slammed her hard on the ground. Knocking the air out of her. Koga smirked.   
  
"Can't fight with out Sango, eh?"   
  
Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "You ass hole"  
  
  
  
*SLAP*  
  
  
  
kagome looked shocked. Koga had never slapped her before. Her face was a little red.  
  
Then her eye color went black. Her pupils narrowed like cat slits.   
  
"I'm giving you, 5 seconds to GET THE HELLA OFF ME!"   
  
  
  
koga went to slap her again, but this time she broke her hand free. And Grabbed his wrist.   
  
"Idiot" and before koga could even retort or left his other hand to strike her, he was the one  
  
pinned down.   
  
  
  
Kagome jumped off him, and got in ready stance.   
  
"I'm gave you 5 seconds before, now I'm giving 3 seconds to get out of my apartment and  
  
out of my life!" koga hesitated then he walked out the door. Kagome watched out her  
  
window to make sure he had gone.   
  
  
  
When she was sure, she grabbed her fallen purse and cell phone, and headed out the door.   
  
She got to her car, jumped in and sped off.   
  
  
  
*20 or 30 minutes later*  
  
  
  
kagome came jogging in. Too see Sango and X-Tina pacing like mad. Sango was going   
  
this way and X-Tina was going this way .  
  
  
  
If it had been a different situation kagome would have busted out laughing.   
  
  
  
"Hey guys...." she didn't get to finish her sentence. Her friends whirled around and before  
  
she could even register what was happening she was enveloped in hugs.   
  
  
  
When they all finally regained their composure kagome asked "so.....how are they?"  
  
Sango and X-Tina looked at each other, with sad looks.  
  
  
  
There was an awkward silence. Then Sango broke it. Slowly she said "your brother didn't  
  
make it, and your mom...............is in perennial coma, they said it could turn into critical..."  
  
  
  
Tears brimmed kagome's eyes. Then the nurse came and told them they should probably  
  
leave and go do some thing to get the tension off.   
  
  
  
So they all hopped in their cars and drove off.   
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
hehe this is sorta cliffy......no body knows who the new interns are. And nobody knows who  
  
the pairings are. AND no body knows when they are gonna meet!  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
Well that's some things to think about. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Oh and the bad news is......  
  
I *might* have to stop writing for a *little* while cause of school. But I hope not. 


	9. MY oppinon

Me Of All People  
  
by: CiCi   
  
written: 9-8-03 posted: 9-13-03  
  
  
  
CiCi: hi ya! I am back again! Hehe.....   
  
  
  
Sessho: we can all see that....  
  
  
  
CiCi: sessho.....shut up! Any who....ok well then. This is where P3 corp meets their new  
  
interns. *dun dun DUN* and–   
  
  
  
sessho: {:: yells from kitchen::} hey do we have any ramen?  
  
  
  
CiCi: ay, dios...... YES WE SHOULD NOW STOP INTERRUPTING! Sheesh! OK any  
  
when......umm what was I saying?......oh ye–  
  
  
  
sessho: hey....so what's going on in this chapter ?  
  
  
  
CiCi: if you don't shut up I swear I will fry you! Any WAY! Ok this chapter is about–  
  
  
  
sessho: are you PMS again? Cause your really bitchy and plus–  
  
  
  
CiCi: sessho interrupt one more time! I'm daring you! You got me in a mood to kick some  
  
ass! NOW! As I was saying–  
  
  
  
sessho: did I do some thing to yo–  
  
  
  
CiCi: {:: emerald shard starts to glow::}   
  
  
  
sessho: why do I not like the looks of this?  
  
  
  
CiCi: you like Cajun right?  
  
  
  
SF: nooooooooooooooo! Stop! I need him in ONE piece!   
  
  
  
CiCi: damn....{::emerald stops glowing::}  
  
  
  
sessho: thanks wench...  
  
  
  
SF: WHAT?!!!! {::lighting thunders above::}  
  
  
  
CiCi: {::claps hands in delight::} Yay! We get to kick your ass!  
  
  
  
Kagome and Sango walk in. Too see green lights like lasers only they did a whole lot more  
  
damage. and thunder going every where, and poor sessho dodging all the attacks.   
  
  
  
Kagome: there they go again...  
  
  
  
Sango: should we help the poor doggy?  
  
*2 seconds of thought*  
  
Sango&kagome: NAH!  
  
  
  
Both girls watch in amazement, and kagome passes popcorn. Then Sango remembers some  
  
thing.  
  
  
  
Sango: oh yea and..........its wise to just stay seated and read the chappy!  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
*at P3 corp*  
  
  
  
inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor, when he opened the file and saw the picture.   
  
"Oh-my-god......me of all people..." inuyasha whined.   
  
Sesshomaru and miroku looked at him quizzically.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru stepped closer to his brother. And looked at the profile.   
  
  
  
"You know this woman?" he asked bored.   
  
"Yea and apparently you do two...."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru frowned then looked at the profile's picture. His eyes widened.  
  
'That....that...that woman has the audacity I swear!'   
  
Then the secretary interrupted. "Their names are kikyo, kasha, and erica"  
  
  
  
"Huh.....I feel sorry for you, little brother" he put as much as malice as he could into that  
  
sentence.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Now, I REALLY gotta get out of this office...." he said  
  
throughing his hands up and with it the vanilla folder, with the profiles for the selected and  
  
the runner ups.   
  
  
  
"Oops....."  
  
.  
  
Sesshomaru and miroku rolled their eyes.  
  
  
  
"We'll be waiting in the car..." miroku said as he turned to walk out. Sesshomaru following.   
  
  
  
As inuyasha picked up the fallen papers, the secretary bent down to help him.   
  
Then inuyasha saw it.   
  
  
  
"Oh my god...." He said for the second time that day. The tone of his voice caught  
  
sesshomaru and miroku's attention.   
  
  
  
"What now?" sesshomaru asked coldly.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha, mouth agape. And a dazed expression. Walked over to the table beside the other  
  
two and spread out three profiles.  
  
  
  
As soon as miroku got a good look his mouth dropped. Then he picked up one of the three  
  
profiles.  
  
  
  
He skimmed through it.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
last---middle—first  
  
name: Takahashi-Leila-Sango  
  
D.O.B: August 23, 1981  
  
Age: 22  
  
  
  
health purposes:  
  
  
  
height: 5'8  
  
weight: 126  
  
hair color: black   
  
eyecolor: dark brown  
  
medical conditions: nope  
  
general information:  
  
  
  
what hours are you able to work?:  
  
  
  
Monday, Thursday, Friday  
  
  
  
do you have any children?: NOT that I know of.....  
  
  
  
Profession: weapons, culture, languages   
  
  
  
________________  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
|________________|  
  
  
  
^  
  
|  
  
(picture of Sango)   
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
_______  
  
  
  
  
  
'Such a beautiful name.....for such a beautiful woman....' miroku thought.  
  
  
  
He was obviously, the first one done. Inuyasha was absorbed in the woman named kagome's profile.  
  
  
  
sesshomaru was looking at a woman named "Rumui Tamashi"   
  
  
  
when sesshomaru saw her picture it was with her "supposedly" her daughter.  
  
The little girl was in a orangish kimono and had semi-long black hair. With a gape tooth smile. She  
  
had  
  
some of her hair in a pont tail to the side of her head.   
  
  
  
'Huh...' sesshomaru thought. As he tossed the profile back onto the table, and sighed quietly.  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
kagome drove down the high way in a total daze. The fact she had lost her little brother and her  
  
mom  
  
was in coma hadn't really sunk in yet. She knew it was real– not a dream. But for some reason, she  
  
couldn't bring herself to face it. (A/n: I know how this emotion feels, this is EXACTLY what I'm  
  
going  
  
through w/ my dad......but I don't write fics to bore u ppl w/ my life tragedy so read on!)  
  
  
  
Sango and X-Tina and her self, decided to goto starbucks.  
  
  
  
Her friends were probably already there. 'Yep..' kagome thought.  
  
She saw both their cars. The black honda, and the white mustang.   
  
Kagome got out of her viper and shut the door. As she waltzed up the sidewalk, she couldn't   
  
help but feel she was being watched. 'Oh, god...' she hoped her thoughts were wrong. She scanned  
  
the  
  
area. 'Nope I'm O.K' she told her self.   
  
  
  
She got into the starbucks and her friends waved her over.   
  
  
  
"Hey....you feeling ok, chickea?" X-Tina asked concerned.   
  
Kagome nodded and noticed they had already ordered her drink. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, you guys always know what to do......" she said as she sipped at her ice café mocha.  
  
  
  
X-Tina shook her head. "You mean Sango always knows what to do....I just payed for it...."  
  
Sango blushed and nudged X-Tina as if telling her "NOW is not the time!"  
  
  
  
X-Tina got the hint and shut up.  
  
Kagome decided to get a little bit of whipped cream for her mocha so she went up to the register and  
  
asked the man for the little packets they always sell. He handed her one and she payed for it. Then  
  
went  
  
back and sat down.  
  
  
  
She sqeezed the whipped cream out and started mixing it slowing. 'For some reason I like it like  
  
this......huh....' she kept stirring clockwise.   
  
  
  
With each circle, sango's head moved in the same direction with the spoon. X-Tina laughed. And  
  
Sango  
  
snapped out of her revere. Blushing.   
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
there not a cliffy! Whew! OK! I have come to a conclusion about not writing. I WILL write and post  
  
on  
  
the WEEK ENDS! YAY!   
  
  
  
*-I wonder what the three guys are gonna do now, that they know their interns?  
  
*-Who is watching kagome, could it be naraku?  
  
*-And as to why is inuyasha so pissed? Did some thing happen with this "kikyo" person?  
  
  
  
Hehe find out SOME answers in the next chappy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~ CiCi ~~~* 


	10. yay! notice

Hey,  
  
I'll be posting more soon! Watch this space!  
  
CiCi 


End file.
